Believe
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Percayakah kau pada apa yang kau dengar dari orang lain? Atau, kau lebih percaya jika mengalaminya langsung? Bagaimanakah reaksimu ketika kau tau, Bahwa, sesuatu yang kau anggap gossip, Menjadi KENYATAAN! Warning: Oc! Mind To RnR?


_Percayakah kau pada apa yang kau dengar dari orang lain?_

_Atau, kau lebih percaya jika mengalaminya langsung?_

_Bagaimanakah reaksimu ketika kau tau,_

_Bahwa, sesuatu yang kau anggap gossip,_

_Menjadi____**KENYATAAN**__**!**_

**Believe?**

**By: Hikary Cresenti**

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo**

**Dion Harumiki ©mine**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Mistypo(s)**

**Part 1: Prologue**

Teman-temanku selalu berkata hati-hati pada hal-hal yang dianggap pamali atau dilarang. Tapi sedikitpun aku tidak percaya. Ayolah, ini dunia modern, hantu itu tidak nyata dan tidak ada mahluk gaib yang akan menyakitimu. Lucu sekali, jika membayangkan Sadako The Ring akan keluar dari layar televisi ketika kau menontonnya dan menyeret lalu membunuhmu di sumur tua tersebut. Atau, Kashima Reiko-san yang muncul lalu memotong kakimu? Atau Kuchisake Onna yang akan merobek mulutmu? Atau Akamanto yang akan membunuhmu berdasarkan warna yang kau pilih?

Hantu itu tidak nyata dan begitu juga dengan hal-hal yang dianggap mitos, seperti rumor yang beredar akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah _rumor_ tentang seni yang dapat membawa kematian. _Rumor_ konyol kan? Ayolah hal itu tidak mungkin. Apakah ketika kau melukis pemandangan maka kau akan terhisap kedalamnya? Atau ketika kau membuat puisi, maka puisi itu akan mencekikmu? Ayolah ini konyol! Dan hal konyol itu yang membuat pacarku, Kuchiki Rukia berhenti dan menjauhi alat-alat yang biasanya digunakannya untuk menggambar. Ia terlalu takut jika chappy yang digambarnya akan hidup lalu membunuhnya. Ini terlalu konyol dan berlebihan.

"Ruki, sudahlah. " ujarku.

"Kau tidak mengerti Ichi, 3 hari yang lalu Arisawa masuk rumah sakit dan mungkin saja itu karena ia membuat patung burung hantu. Makanya dia terkena kutukan. Lalu Kaien-_senpai _yang juga sampai saat ini koma, karena lagu _Gloomy Sunday_. Apa itu tidak bisa dipercaya?!" bentaknya.

Bisa ku lihat ekspresi takut dari wajahnya, seakan-akan ia benar-benar dihantui oleh seni yang disukainya. Aku tau dia takut, tapi bukan berarti ia harus seperti seseorang yang mempunyai phobia begini kan?

"Ne, Rukia. Tenang dulu, patung burung hantu tidak ada hubungan dengan kecelakaan, begitu juga dengan Kaien-senpai yang koma, tidak ada hubungan dengan lagu _Gloomy Sunday_. "ujarku berusaha menenangkannya.

Aku sudah mendengar tentang Kaien, dari Miyako. Ia masuk rumah sakit dan saat ini koma, karena kejatuhan lampu panggung yang tepat mengenai kepalanya sehingga membuatnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri karena benturan yang keras. Begitu juga dengan Tatsuki, menurut Renji, ia ditabrak oleh seupir sebuah bus yang mabuk dan mengantuk. Namun Tatsuki baik-baik saja, meski mengalami patah tulang. Rukia terlalu berlebihan dan melebih-lebihkan hal ini. Dan jelas dua hal tadi hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang berasal dari kecerobohan.

Dan saat ini aku duduk sendirian di taman sekolahku, Rukia baru saja dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya, Pak Ukitake. Karena rumor aneh tersebut, sekarang hal-hal yang berbau seni dianggap mengerikan dan mematikan. Sampai-sampai, ruang seni yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh anak-anak seni, kini sepia tau bisa dibilang kosong. Tidak ada yang mengunjungi tempat itu terkecuali… Kira-san, Hisagi-san, Rangiku-san, Gin-san, yang menganggap hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Sisanya menganggap hal itu menjadi sebuah kutukan tersendiri, benar-benar konyol.

"Seni, membunuh penciptanya? Konyol. " ujarku.

"Kenapa tidak? Mungkin mereka dendam. "

"Eh?" aku menoleh dan secara ajaib disampingku telah berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut blonde coklat dan mata beriris hijau emerald.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu _senpai_. Aku hanyalah bocah kelas satu B, Harumiki Dion. "ujar pria itu membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, tidak mengganggu kok. " jawabku.

"Sepertinya _senpai_ bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada mitos ya?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Mitos itu kan hanyalah sebuah karangan. " ujarku.

"Tapi, anda juga harus berhati-hati _senpai._ Mungkin saja hal yang anda anggap mitos itu bisa terjadi pada orang di sekitar anda. " ujarnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu ap-"

"Ichigo! Maaf lama menungguku," ujar Rukia.

"Tidak kok, eh… "

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia seraya menatapku bingung.

'Kemana pria tadi? Bukankah baru saja dia masih disini? Bagaimana ia bisa menghilang begitu saja? Apa dia hantu? Atau mahluk astral lainnya?' gumamku masih bingung seraya memperhatikan sekitarku. Namun aku tidak melihat sosoknya yang seakan-akan musnah, atau lenyap begitu saja.

"Ichi… Ichi… Ichigo… " ujar Rukia seraya menepuk pundakku dan membuat kesadaranku kembali. "Eh, ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ah, iya. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. "ujarku. "Nah ayo kita ke kantin. "ujarku seraya terseyum dan mengandeng tangan Rukia.

Apa tadi aku berhalusinasi? Ah, mungkin saja dia memang terlalu pemalu. Bisa jadi kan? Setiap orang kan punya kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Namun, entah kenapa… dia terlihat aneh dan juga misterius. Cara berbicaranya yang aneh tapi khas, serta pandangannya yang terkesan dingin, namun santai dan tidak kaku, seperti kebanyakan orang yang pasti akan gugup jika berhadapan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ia jauh dari kata-kata gugup, bahkan ia seperti sudah mengetahui banyak tentangku. Apa dia memang mahluk astral? Atau mahluk gaib?

Hal tersebut cukup membuatku tak habis fikir. Apa ini yang dinamakan hukum karma? Atau kualat? Ah sudahlah. Aku terlalu berlebihan sepertinya. Dan ini zaman modern tidak ada yang namanya hal-hal seperti ini. Maka aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan melupakan semuanya. Meski aku seprti merasa diikuti oleh sesuatu, yang saat ini pun aku ragu. Apakah nyata atau tidak.

.

.

.

"_**Seandainya saja dia tau… dan juga sadar… "**_

"_**Ayolah, hal ini akan menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan, jika dia segera tau bukan?"**_

"_**Kau benar, permainan harus menyenangkan dan harus dinikmati. Maka ada baiknya dia tidak menyadari hal ini. "**_

"_**Dan aku penasaran. Cara apakah yang akan dilakukannya untuk keluar dari nasib buruk yang akan terus membayanginya. "**_

"_**Pasti akan sangat menarik! Aku sudah tidak sabar… "**_

.

.

.

'**TBC'**

**Sudah lama nggak buat genre yang agak-agak horror ^w^**

**Ke-gajean mohon dimaklumi, begitu juga dengan Mistypo(s)**

**Mind To RnR**


End file.
